Double date
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Emily and Paige go on a double date with Hanna and Spencer. Paily and Spanna pairings.


**Title: Double date**

**Summary: Emily and Paige go on a double date with Hanna and Spencer. Paily and Spanna pairings. **

**Word count: 2,094**

"Wait…" Paige looked up from fixing her bike and stared at Emily in utter confusion. "Spencer and Hanna want to do what?"

"They want to go on a double date." Emily said from where she was standing over her kneeling girlfriend. "With us."

"But they're not dating." Paige pointed out as she stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Aren't they straight?"

"Apparently not anymore," Emily answered with a small smile and a shake of her head. "They told us they're dating a couple of days ago."

"Hanna and Spencer as in boy crazy Hanna and neurotic Spencer?" Paige asked in disbelief. "Spencer _Hastings_?"

"Yes." Emily confirmed with a nod. "Aria and I didn't really believe it at first until we accidentally walked in on them in the middle of…you know." She cringed at the unwelcome visual image.

"But _Hanna and Spencer_?" Paige asked, utterly bewildered by the idea. "They're complete opposites. I mean Hanna is so…_nice._"

"Nice?" Emily grinned at the statement. "Spencer is nice too. You just have to get to know her."

"Maybe she's nice to people she likes." Paige corrected sceptically. "But since she clearly hates me the same thing can't be said."

"She doesn't hate you." Emily argued purposefully. "She's just careful around you."

"Yeah, if being careful means that she looks like she wants to throw holy water on me whenever she sees me." Paige huffed.

Emily choked back a laugh at the accurate description.

Paige spun the wheel of her bike, taking a moment to think. "This isn't Spencer's idea is it?"

"No, Hanna came up with the idea."

"And she got Spencer to agree to it?" Paige asked sceptically. She paused in shock when Emily nodded in the affirmative. "How did she manage that?"

"I think they came to some kind of agreement." Emily answered with a slightly grossed out expression. "I don't want to know what Hanna promised her."

Paige chuckled at the answer and stepped around her bike.

"So will you come?" Emily asked hopefully. "Hanna and I are really looking forward to it."

"I don't know Em, you know what happens whenever Spencer and I are in the same room."

"Spencer promised she'd be nice." Emily added quickly. "Please Paige?"

Paige caved as soon as Emily stuck her bottom lip out. "Fine." She was answered by an excited squeal and Emily lurching forward to hug her. Paige caught Emily around the waist, barely managing to keep them from stumbling back and laughed at her girlfriend's excitement. "But if Spencer tries to stab me with kitchen utensils I'm leaving, okay?"

"Deal." Emily grinned and pulled back but left her arms draped loosely over Paige's shoulders.

"So you walked in on them?" Paige asked curiously. "How did that go?"

"Don't remind me." Emily groaned, shuddering at the thought. "Aria screamed and ran from the room, it was that bad."

"What about you?" Paige quirked an eyebrow and smirked mischievously. "Are you saying you hung around?"

"Keep talking like that and I'll start to think you have a voyeurism kink." Emily chuckled.

Paige merely smirked mysteriously and Emily's smiled dropped to be replaced by a stunned look. "Seriously?"

"I'm saying nothing." Paige answered before she leaned forward to press a light kiss to Emily's lips.

"Oh, you are." Emily said before she pulled away and gripped Paige's hand. "We're going upstairs and you're going to tell me all about it."

"Am I now?" Paige grinned.

"You are." Emily confirmed. She gave Paige another light kiss before she began to tug her back towards the house.

XXX

"So how is swimming Paige?" Hanna asked in an effort to start some kind of conversation.

"It's great. My grades are back up to a B average and I'm still getting decent times in the pool so Coach isn't keeping me from any competitions right now." Paige drew her gaze away from Spencer long enough to answer the question. As soon as she finished, she looked back at the glaring girl sitting at the opposite side of the table. Emily and Hanna had made sure that they weren't sitting directly across from each other so that there was less of a chance that one of them would leap across the table if they lost their temper. That didn't keep them from silently glaring at each however. Or to be more exact Spencer was glaring at Paige who was staring defiantly back at her, unwilling to back down from the intimidation.

"She's being modest." Emily said, shooting her girlfriend a proud smile. "She has the best time on the team. She makes the rest of us look like a bunch of slackers."

"That's awesome. The only sport I'm good at is shopping." Hanna joked uncomfortably. "Emily and Spencer are the athletic ones out of us, right Spence?"

"Right." Spencer said narrowing her eyes even further.

"If you look up overachiever in the dictionary you'll find a picture of Spencer." Hanna said giving her girlfriend's knee an affectionate pat.

"That makes sense." Paige nodded, a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

"Well I think it's a good idea to keep my options open instead of focusing on one skill. Like swimming…or stalking." Spencer said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked, the first hint of irritation creeping into her voice.

"It was hypothetical." Spencer lied.

Emily coughed awkwardly. "I wonder where the waiter is. We ordered almost twenty minutes ago."

Hanna glanced around the Grille. "They seem pretty busy."

"I guess you're right." Emily muttered, turning her attention back to the table. The foursome fell silent for a few minutes and Hanna and Emily proceeded to watch Paige and Spencer start some kind of staring contest.

"Alright, this is ridiculous." Hanna finally stated in a rather loud voice. A couple of people from the next table glanced over to see what the commotion was about but Hanna ignored them in favour of addressing her girlfriend. "Spencer, stop it!"

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed in disbelief. "She started it!"

Paige scoffed and shook her head but didn't say anything.

"I'm serious!" Hanna continued, glancing between Spencer and Paige. "Both of you need to stop this stupid feud! You don't have to like each other, you just have to act civilised towards each other. Or at least quit having eye sex across the table."

Spencer blanched at the accusation. "_What_?"

Paige too had done a double take and she was staring at Hanna in shock.

"You look like you're going to have hate sex right here in the restaurant." Hanna answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No we don't." Spencer argued.

Hanna looked to Emily for backup. "Em?"

"You really do." Emily added with a nod of agreement. "It's kind of rude when we're sitting right here."

"Emily." Paige frowned at the accusation.

"I know you wouldn't." Emily said, giving Paige a light shoulder bump. "But you're still eye-sexing each other."

"I've been half expecting the topic of a foursome to come up." Hanna smirked, leaning her elbows on the table.

Paige flushed and glanced briefly at Emily before looking away.

Hanna noticed the look and took pity on her new friend. "The point is that Emily and I should be able to go to the bathroom without worrying about you two killing each other while we're away."

"At least _one_ of us isn't homicidal if it makes you feel any better." Spencer couldn't quite hold back the retort.

"Spencer!" Emily frowned, settling her hand on Paige's tense arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Spencer was silent as she glared at the girl across the table.

"Spence, you promised you would be nice." Hanna irritably reminded her. "Glaring at her across the table isn't exactly being nice."

Spencer continued to glare for a moment before she tore her eyes away and focused on Hanna. "There, I'll be civil. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Hanna grinned, rewarding Spencer with a firm kiss before she turned back to Paige and Emily. "Paige?"

"I can be nice." Paige said begrudgingly before the waiter appeared with their orders.

"Cheeseburger with cheese fries?"

"That's mine." Hanna smiled, raising a hand.

"Chilli, extra onions?" the waiter continued as he placed the plate in front of Hanna.

Emily raised her hand in silence.

The waiter carefully placed the hot plate in front of her continuing. "BLT?"

"That's mine." Spencer piped up.

The waiter placed the BLT and the remaining sandwich in front of Spencer and Paige. "Can I get you girls anything else?"

The four girls shook their heads and Hanna offered him a winning smile. "We're good, thanks."

The waiter nodded before taking his leave.

Paige leaned close to whisper into Emily's ear. "Remind me not to kiss you later."

"I have gum." Emily grinned back at her. "Besides, even if I did have onion breath you couldn't resist kissing me if you tried."

Paige chuckled at the statement and backed off slightly. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence as they all focused on eating their food, thankfully without glares passing between Spencer and Paige.

"So how did you guys get together?" Paige asked suddenly as she motioned between Spencer and Hanna.

"We've only been dating for a couple of weeks." Surprisingly it was Spencer who spoke up in a civilised manner. "We'd been fooling around for a while before that."

Hanna smirked at the way Emily cringed at the mention of 'fooling around'. "Did Em tell you about the time she and Aria walked in on…"

"Hanna, please." Emily said, looking slightly disgusted. "I don't need that visual image when I'm eating."

Hanna laughed at the answer she received. "You should have seen her face. It was priceless. She looked like she didn't know whether to run or stay and watch."

"I can imagine." Paige grinned.

"I would _not_ stay and watch." Emily huffed.

"Em, you stood there for almost two whole minutes." Spencer said, cracking a smile. "Hanna was half dressed by the time you left."

"I was." Hanna agreed.

"I was shocked!" Emily argued with a frown.

"So was Aria but she managed to leave," Spencer pointed out, grinning at the thought of Aria's reaction. "While screaming the house down might I add."

"Shut up."

"You should have seen it Paige." Spencer continued, turning her gaze to Paige. "She had that look on her face…you know the one where she's embarrassed, shocked and kind of turned on at the same time?"

"Oh, I know that look." Paige smiled widely. "It's adorable."

"It's not so cute when she gawping at you while you're naked."

"I have to disagree." Paige smirked, earning herself a laugh from Spencer.

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed, covering her flushed face with her hands. "Is it 'make fun of Emily' day or something?"

"I'm sorry." Paige grinned as she reached out and gently squeezed Emily's hand atop the table. "We're not making fun of you, I swear."

"Yes we are." Hanna disagreed.

"Well I think you're adorable." Paige added, gently nudging Emily's shoulder with her own.

Emily beamed at Paige before turning back to her. The foursome quickly fell back into silence, the last of their laughter dying down as they went back to their food.

"So what are you guys doing after this?" Hanna finally spoke up. She reached for the glass of lemonade next to her plate and took a quick drink while watching Paige and Emily intently.

"We don't have anything planned." Emily said as she glanced at Paige. "Maybe a movie or something."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Hanna asked, without shifting her gaze. "Our parents still don't know about us and…"

"You can't act like a couple around them." Paige finished for Hanna when she trailed off. "That really sucks."

"So can we?" Hanna asked hopefully.

"Of course." Paige answered with a small smile. "My parents are on some kind of business trip for the weekend so you're both welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." Hanna grinned, elbowing Spencer in the side.

"Yeah, thanks." Spencer mumbled reluctantly though her tone was sincere.

Paige nodded at them before glancing at Emily, silently asking her if her invitation was okay. They had after all planned to spend some much needed time alone that weekend.

Emily nodded and leaned close to kiss Paige on the cheek. "Thank you."

Paige shrugged bashfully before glancing back down at her plate and the foursome fell into surprisingly easy conversation for the remainder of their time at the restaurant.

THE END.


End file.
